Naruto and Bella Delta pokemon adventure
by Generalhyna
Summary: Bella and Naruto are known as outcasts and loosers of there hometown, but in meeting three Delta pokemon, they strive on a goal to solve the case of Delta pokemon and show that they are not losers or outcasts. Mega Cross over with other media Pairing NarutoxHinanta and Bella (OC)XJacko (Chalkzone)


**Authors notes: Hynageneral with a Naruto/Pokemon crossover, however while Naruto and Pokemon will be prime, it will be a mega crossover with other cartoon series (they will be pokefied) and crossed with a smige of Pokemon insurgence involving Delta pokemon (some of the cartoon named ones will look like their real selfs, but minurtrized and has the types of pokemon.**

**Now for the Summary, here is the long Summary:**

**Summary: Both Bella and Naruto are the town outcasts and the academy washout dobes, Naruto for being loud and excitable and Bella for her spirit and because she keeps pulling pranks with her Duskull in scaring people, but after failing their graduation and tricked by their instructor on a 'scavanger hunt' to seal from the pokemon lab 2 blank Delta pokedex bio scanners, a key stone and the mega stones for Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtles evolution lines, and a porygon and its evolution lines Porygon2 and Porygon Z that held all the research data on Delta pokemon so far and get dragged on an adventure and learn more about the Delta Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander, and more so on Ryutaro and the taros, seig and Deneb and of a dangerous plot, now with a goal in mind, Bella and Naruto must work together to not only prove they are not failures to their peers, but also solve the mystery of the Delta pokemon, as they face against friend and foe alike for their goals, and maybe on the way stop all the dangerous teams in Kanto, Jhoto Sinoh, Honn, Unova and Karlos and even Team Evolution from performing there dangerous deeds.**

**And from the summary, let me tell you about a bit of me and Naruto**

**Bella (My OC): loud, excitable and cares deeply for her friends and family, human and pokemon alike. She does have a revenge streak especially on those who hurt or insult her pokemon or Naruto (she adapted Uzamaki to make her and Naruto siblings). She has the power to understand pokemon like they are speaking human and is quick minded and is working on a gadget to help Naruto understand pokemon like she can. She has a habit of looking and finding items on the ground. Her first pokemon is a Swirlex (later Slurpuff) she named King Candy (WIR) that is a Delta mutate that can turn into a shiny grey pichu (later Pikachu) she named Turbo that she hatched from an egg she founded in the woods, and her second is a Duskull she and Naruto founded injured in a graveyard they went in on a dare that she named .**

**Naruto Uzamaki (Same name as the series): he is like he is in the series, loud, brash and while some say unintelligent, he is really quick on his feet and giving commands, and protective of his pokemon. He used to have a crush on Sakura, but he dropped it after she called the Delta Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander he adopted/befriended, freaks, monsters and other rude stuff. He has a bitter rivalry with Sasuke who constently calls him dobe and belives he or Bella will not make it as a trainer and desires to prove him wrong. His first pokemon are a Delta Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander that he and Bella founded abandoned in the forest of death a month before graduation and formed a bond knowing the feeling of being alone and treated like an outcast.**

**Now with that let me tell you some warning, there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing, but Sakura will be redeamed after her starter (a Delta Turtwig) abandons her after feeling sick and tired of never revaling about being part grass and Poison due to Sakuras dislike for Delta pokemon and Sakura never letting him evolve or reach his full battle potential.**

**The same with Sasuke when he sawed what happened to his brother at the hands Team Rocket**

**Now after the long Authors note, here is the first chapter**

**Chapter 1: Bella, Naruto the outcasts!**

In Pallet town, a town known as the town of beginings where starter trainers of Kanto start there pokemon journeys, however in Kanto there are two special kids who will soon have a mission that will save/protect the world and they are… "NARUTO UZAMAKI! BELLA GET YOUR BUTS OVER HEAR! YOU ARE BOTH IN BIG TROUBLE!" Yelled an angery male voice as there were two laughing children as the camera zoomed to the street as it showed running down the street a girl and a boy.

The boy had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, six whisker like marks on his cheeks and was dressed in a white T-shirt with a red swirl on front, green shorts, a pair of googles around his neck and blue sandles.

The girl had long brown-blonde hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a white sundress and was barefooted and had on her back a tan bag with a blue pokeball and three smaller ones surrounding it and a single strap and pulled closed by two strings **(A/N: think the battle bag from the battle pyramid)**

These two were 9 year old kids but they were also known as the outcasts in their school and around people who know them due to their pranks "HAHAHA Can't catch us!" yelled Naruto as he and Bella laughed "Yeah were too fast and you are all to lame and slow!" yelled Bella as they quickly turned and ran down one corner and down a allyway as they ran pass it and ran faster and stopped after hearing that they are gone.

"They are gone, but we did it sis" said Naruto as Bella laughed "I know, I know and that uber paint bomb is really awesome we did *Feels shaking in her bag* and I think our friend agrees as well" said Bella as she sat down and crossed her legs and opened her bag and pulled out what looked like a large egg wrapped in cloth as she unwrapped it revealing it to be a pink and white, yellow and black color. Naruto grinned a bit as he sat down and gently touched the egg and felt it move "awesome it feels close to hatch Bella *Looks at Bella as she pulled a cloth out and starts to gently rub it* you are really lucky to find such an egg Bella" said Naruto as Bella shrugged "Not Luck, just someone who has a big heart and loves to explore" she said as she continued to rub the egg.

You see, Bella had founded the egg abandoned in a nest a month and two weeks ago when she was exploring the forest of death, an forest area filled with dangerous pokemon reside for items that were dropped by trainers who visit Kolona to find strong pokemon that couldn't be founded easily anywhere else, and founded the egg under a tree root abandoned, and being the kind girl she is, Bella adopted it and kept it hidden from the Orphenage matron with Narutos help, along with their teachers.

"There, done polishing it *re wrapped the egg and putting it in her bag* well with the pokemon hatched out of this egg we can train it up and help you get a pokemon and show that brat Sasuke and winny brat Sakura whos the best" said Bella as Naruto glared at her for calling his crush Sakura a winny brat "Don't call Sakura a Winy brat, but I agree with you on that Teme Sasuke" he said recalling how Sasuke constently brings him down and called him and Bella a Dobe and loser and just once wants to knock him down a peg.

"glad you agree with me on that, more so that the teme keeps insulting about our family and for us clanless, more so on me because I don't know what my family was" said Bella as Naruto nodded recalling that they ran away because the Matron was really mean to them along with some of the orphens there, and mostly ran because of one of Bella's experiments blowing up "Bella I had warned you about how you improved the kitchen equipment" said Naruto as he stood up and dusted himself off as Bella did the same as she placed her bag on her back "Well sorry, I didn't know that would happen, but *waves a hand* lets be proud gave us the apartment to live in and its big enough for my inventions, one I am still working so you can understand pokemon like I can" she said as Naruto smiled "Awsome I can't wait for when it's finished" he said as Bella smirked

Another thing Bella can understand pokemon like they are speaking English and had befriended a few dozen pokemon that way and even introduced them to Naruto as well, Bella was hoping to make a machine to help Naruto understand them should they be separated. "Well you are gonna have to wait a bit more, it's still a prototype and while it's almost done, I need to test it" she said as Naruto grinned and looked at her "Can I be the first to test it?" he asked as Bella smirked "sure thing, we can test it in the graveyard with Aegis help" she said as Naruto shuttered, his fear of ghost types realing its head "Bella do we really need to go into the grave yard with all those ghosts?" he asked as Bella rolled his eyes "Naruto, we have been friends with some of the ghost pokemon ever since we were Five and Aegis is really friendly and kind and won't hurt us" she said as Naruto crossed his arms "I know, I know but some of them keep licking the back of my neck" he said recalling a few Haunter and Ghastly doing that when they visit.

"hay it's their nature to do that, just ignore it and it will pass, now we talked to much *grabs Narutos hand* now let's hurry back to the academy before Iruka or one of the teachers catch us" she said "Like now" said a voice as the boy and girl flinched and slowly turned around and sawed it was their teacher Iruka, who had his arms crossed and a look that said that they are in big trouble "Heh, hay Iruka sensei" said Naruto as Bella rubbed the back of her head "Wazz up" she said as Iruka was un-impressed.

Few minutes later both Naruto and Bella were dragged to Irukas class room, tied up "Was this really necessary?" asked Naruto as Iruka rolled his eyes "With both your records, it's for the best" he said as the two huffed as their class started laughing at the two 'losers' and 'dead lasts' before Iruka got a tick mark "ENOUGH! And just for that were gonna pop quiz" he said causing all the other classmates go groan and get mad "Way to go Naruto, Bella" said one of their class mates, Ino Yamamata "hump, Deadlasts" said the most popular student there, Sasuke Uchia as both Bella and Naruto got mad as Iruka untied them "you want to start something Teme!" yelled Naruto running up to Sasuke and glareing at him as Bella sighed "Geeze" she said as she picked up her bag with her egg and a few items she collected in the woods and got to where Naruto is "Enough *smirks* he just to emo to know we are to awesome" she said as a female voice laughed "hah, how can the looser and a brain dead person like you be as awesome like Sasuke-kun" said the female voice of Sakura Harano, Narutos crush and Bellas unfortunate Rival as Bella got mad "Watch it Brat, just because I have asburgers and Autistic dosent make me brain dead" yelled Bella as she glared as Sakura scoffed and gave love eyes at Sasuke as Naruto placed a gentle hand on Bellas shoulder knoiwing at how sensitive she is at being called brain dead.

Bella was diagnosed with Asburgers before she and Naruto were accepted into the academy by , and unfortunally some of the students took that as her being brain dead and belive they would catch it and kept away from her minus Naruto and a few others "Darn Bella must you and Naruto be so loud?" said a borad lazy voice as both Naruto and Bella turned and sawed the nearly sleepy vestiage of Shikamaru Nara and the always eating Choji Amachi as Bella rubbed her head, along with Naruto "sorry Shika, but Bella is one of those types who acts first and responds with her mouth" said Naruto as Bella stuck her tounge out as Iruka yelled at them to quiet down so the quiz can be done.

While the Class worked on the pop quiz a few students who treated Bella and Naruto at least decently "geeze, Bella and Naruto really are crazy yet unpredictable, but at least they got us out of a long lecture from that paint bomb" said a feral looking boy named Kiba Inuzuka as Shino Aburmine gave a silent nod as the two begain to focus on their test as from above Hinanta Hyuga watched silently at her crush and the girl she looked up to as a sempi _'Naruto-Kun, Bella-Sempi'_ she thought as she watched Naruto tried to focus on the quiz as Bella finished to quickly and pulled out a notebook from her bag and started to sketch a new invention to try to work on.

Soon it was time for a recess and while everyone was playing around, Bella and Naruto were sitting under the shade of a tree with the few people who treated them nicely, as Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Hinanta read over the notes for Bellas new invention "A pokeball launcher?" said Kiba as Bella was sitting on the side of the tree with the egg out polishing it "yup, me and Naruto read that if you aim a pokeball on a weak spot of a pokemon you can have a much easier time capturing it, it's to also be used for speedy or flying pokemon, and Shino if you want to capture a Ninjask, once me and Naruto work the kinks out of the proto type, we can make a second one for you" said Bella as she finished polishing and wrapped the egg backup in the soft cloth and placed it in her bag "Its ok, if I obtain a Nincada as a starter or capture one, I can evolve it that way, there is no need to capture one in the wild" said Shino as Bella shrugged as she guestured for her notebook back as Naruto gave it to her as she wrote in it "Ok, I understand, but just so you know guys, I will build it after I finish my pokemon translater for Naruto" said Bella

"Sounds pretty cool Bella, think you can make more?" asked Choji as Bella shrugged "Not sure, I had to carefuly sneak into lab with Narutos help to get the parts I need, plus this is a prototype of it and me and Narutos rules is that me and Naruto have to test it first" said Bella as Kiba grinned "Ah but that would be so awesome to know what your pokemon is saying" he said as Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Menduskue, but I will agree it will be useful to know what a pokemon is saying instead of having to guess what they need" he said as Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"true, but that is what makes it fun, you get to learn how to bond on learning to read their body languages" said Naruto "Much like when you read the body language of the ghost pokemon before you freak out and hide behind one of the grave stones?" said Bella with a smirk as Naruto dead panned "Not my fault they keep using astonish and scaring me" said Naruto as Hinata patted his shoulder "ano you and Bella-Sempi go to the grave yards?" she asked as Bella looked at her "Of course, me and Naruto go there and find Dusk stones and to hear storys from the Honeedges and Doublade, and I have a friend there named Aegis, a Aegislash, that I promise to capture when me and Naruto become trainers" said Bella only to hear laughting.

"Oh really? You, a brain dead looser have seen an Aegislash?" said the leader of a group of bullies that always teases and taunts both Bella and Naruto "Yes, me and Naruto seen a Aegislash and we have also been in the graveyard a few times and seen the ghost pokemon, they are kind and harmless, though some are pranksters who constently lick Naruto and me" said Bella as the group snickered and called Naruto a baby and coward causing him to get mad "SAY IT TO MY FACE! I bet me and Bella can survive spending the night in the graveyard and bring back a dusk stone to prove we are brave" he yelled as Bella sighed _'great, well at least Aegis will be happy to have us visit'_ she thought as Naruto laid that if he and Bella coward out, he will admit he is a coward and be there servents _'though I wish Naruto stops making such big deals'_ she thought shaking her head.

Soon school ended as Naruto sat on a swing, as Bella pulled the egg out and hugged it close as they watched students get picked up by their parents as they watched sadly as one by one they watch them leave "Bella, ever miss your mom and dad?" he asked as Bella sighed "Everyday like you Bro, every day" she said knowing they grew up as babies without their parents, with Bella only remembering parts of a lullaby she belived her mom sang to her "I really wish Jii-san can tell us about them" said Naruto as Bella noddd "I know, but he is a Prof and busy, more so on that odd project with that machine that resembles a pokedex" she said as the two stood up and worked their way to their shared apartment as Naruto recalled what Bella said knowing what she mean.

Soon they got to their apartment building and went to their shared apartment room as Bella gently place the egg in the blanket nest she and Naruto made "Looks like we need to pack up and get ready to spend the night in the grave yard, something it's your fault for agreeing to go" said Bella as Naruto deadpanned "I know Sis, but they called me a coward and I am not *pouts* I just really hate ghosts at time" he said as the egg glowed brighter much to the surprise of both Naruto and Bella "Bella, the eggs hatching" said Naruto as Bella nodded and picked the egg up "I know, I know Nar calm down and step back" she said as Naruto did so as the egg really glowed and changed as the light cleared revealing a pokemon in Bellas hand.

It was a small fluffy pokemon, with two little ears, and a tail and from what Bella felt, little pawed feet and a red tounge sticking out. Bella reconized it as a swirlix, however it was oddly colored, Bella and Naruto sawed a picture of Swirlxs and knew there were white with pink tipped ears, red eyes and pink feet, but the Swirlx in Bellas hands was a light purple, with silver tipped ears, and brown eyes and dark purple feet.

"Hallo" the Swirlex said in a lispy like voice as Bella cooed "Awwww *Rubs her cheek on his* so cute" she said as the Swirlix was embarrassed and confused "Huh? What is going on? This isn't Sugar Rush? How am I in reality?" it said, although Bella understood him and was confused, as Naruto looked at Bella "Translation?" he asked as Bella was also confused as she felt the Swirlix struggle in her arms "I don't know? He is asking what is going on and that this place isn't sugar rush *Looks at the struggling Swirlix* hay calm down, and explain what do you mean" she said as the shiny swirlix looked at her "Ok, but missy, it's a long story" he said as Bella told Naruto who shrugged "Me and sis have time, we have to go to a graveyard when the sun goes down, but we have time to listen to your story" he said as the swirlix blinked and looked at the two "Ok, well hoo, my name is King Candy *Smirks* the ruler of Sugar rush and the greatest racer there is *Frowns* Or I was until that glich of a racer and that Halotosis Warthog Ralph ruined it for me, by exposing my secret" he said as Bella translated what King Candy said as Naruto and she were confused "What secret?" asked Bella as Suddenly King Candy sparked and changed like he was gliching causing Bella to yelp and place him on the bed as he changed into a small mouse like pokemon known as a Pichu, however colored differently as his tail and ear tips are red and instead of yellow fur it was grey and had yellow cat like eyes and his cheeks were also red and had a tuf of black hair on top.

"Uh, that is new" said Naruto as 'King Candy' Looked at himself and his new tail "Well, it's close enough but anyway, my real name is Turbo *grins and shows his fangs/teeth are yellow* the greatest racer there is in game centeral station, in Sugar Rush and in TurboTime *Frowns* but when Roadbusters came and started attracting the players from my game I gamed jumped and caused both our games to unplug leaving me to hid *turns back into King Candy/Swirlx* until this game called Sugar Rush came and I reprogramed it making the true leader a glich and sealed the citizens memories and I became ruler *frowns* but then like I said that dopy brute Ralph messed things up and while briefly I gained power with a virus bug known as cybugs, but I fell for the weakness all cybugs fall for *switches to his Turbo/Pichu form* which is bright light which terminated me and now *gets a thoughtful look* I am here and I am a…What am I?" he asked as Bella translated to Naruto as Bella looked at him "you are a Swirlix and a Pichu and I think what has happened to you is that you have been reincarnated" she said as Turbo was confused "Reincarnated?"

Naruto looked at Bella "You really think that can happen to a video game character?" asked Naruto as Bella shrugged "who knows, must be pretty rare as he didn't turn into a ghost pokemon" she said as Turbo pouted "Don't make a crack about calling me a ghost boy" he said as Bella rubbed his head "I won't don't worry" she said as Naruto looked at Bella "Bella you know that now that its hatched you can use King Candy or is it Turbo?" he asked confused as Bella looked at him "As Swirlex lets call him King Candy and as Pichu we can call him Turbo" said Bella as Naruto nodded "Ok, Turbo, and get me a pokemon to show Sasuke the what for" he said as Turbo swapped to be King Candy as he was confused as Bella rubbed his head casuing him to purr "How about me and Naruto explain what is going on, you must be hungery after being hatched so let's get you a meal in your tummy" said Bella as King Candys tummy growled causing him to blush as both Naruto and Bella chuckled as Bella went to the kitchen to get a meal ready for the two faced former racer.

As King Candy ate his bowl of pecha and Oran berries (admitting his is a bit tired of eating sweet food after spending 15 years in sugar rush, only to learn that even as Pichu when Bella gave him a cheri berry he threw up) Bella and Naruto explained about the world of pokemon and who they were, and a bunch of important things as King Candy listened attentively as he munched on a pecha berry with the little paws under his new bodys fur.

"and that is pretty much it" said Bella before smacking herself "Oh and one more thing" she said before she walked to her bag and pulled out a red and white normal pokeball "I need to capture you in this" she said as King Candy swapped to being Turbo "What! Ho no, you are not putting me in that" he said as Bella rolled her eyes "It's only for a second, it's to mark that you are my pokemon now and no one else can capture you" she said as Turbo calmed down "Oh, ok but I am not gonna stay in something like that" he said as Bella rolled her eyes "I know, I know, you can stay out of the pokeball" she said as she tapped the pokeball on Turbos head absorbing him into the pokeball with no protest as she then opened it as he had a dazzed look "Geeze lot different than getting fried" he said as Bella grinned "yatta Bella, with King Candy/Turbo we can get me a pokemon and be one step ahead of that teme Sasuke" said Naruto as Bella got a grin.

"Or I have a better idea, Naruto since King Candy and Turbo are one in the same, you can pretend Turbo is yours and King Candy is mine and we can switch every week and think that King Candy and Turbo are our own pokemon" she said with a Grin as Naruto grinned as well "that will be so awesome" he said as Turbo swapped to be King Candy as he sighed "you two are as michivous as the turbo time twins *grins* but I will join into help" he said as Bella smirked but then remembered something "Um Naruto, we have to prepare to go to the graveyard at night" she said as Naruto got to a corner with a dark cloud "why do we have to go with all those prankster ghosts" he said as King Candy sweat dropped as he looked at Bella "Um should I ask?" he asked as Bella shooked her head "don't ask, and let's just say it invovlves a few prankster ghosts" she said as she picked up King Candy "Now let's go as Naruto tries to recover" she said as she went to the other room to prepare for their grave yard trip.

**Authors notes: looks like me and Naruto got our first partner and it's a villain from a movie that was reincarnated into a pokemon form (that will happen, some villians will be reincarnated, some will be ironically named after my favorite cartoon characters). And next chapter we will meet another reincarnated villain.**

**Now here is King Candy/Turbos poke bio, and a bit of knowing, he is a delta pokemon (though neither Bella or Naruto know that) but is classified as a Delta mutate, meaning a pokemon with a mutation that makes them physically diffrent, or in King Candy/Turbos case it's the ablity to switch between being a Swirlix/Pichu and as the story goes along, to evolve with high friendship from Pichu since Turbo is the real deal and King Candy is the persona. He will also have what I am calling a 'Delta Ablity' which is a man-made ablity that some Delta mutates or delta pokemon possess.**

**Now focus pokemon caught bio:**

**King Candy/Turbo**

**Pokemon form: Swirlix (As King Candy) Pichu as Turbo**

**Type: Fairy/Electric**

**Ablity-**

**Sweet Veil (As Swirlix): prevents its self and allies from falling asleep**

**Static (as Pichu): paralyzes attacker on contact**

**Hidden ablity-**

**Unburden (As Swirlix) raises speed if an item is used**

**Lightning Rod (as Pichu): attracts lightning attacks to user**

**Moves (King Candy): Tackle, Sweet Scent, Fairy Wind**

**Moves (Turbo): Thunder wave, Volt Tackle, Quick attack**

**(Owner: Bella)**

**And that is that, and also if anyone asks about the Sasuke and Sakura bashing, it will happen and be steep, but it won't last all through the story, as in the story they will be redeamed, for Sakura its after her starter abandons her for Jacko (Chalkzone and takes a N type role) in Fusha city and Sasuke says some rude words causing her to change her resolve (even cut her hair) and vow to grow stronger and stop relying on just beauty and to stop relying on Sasuke and more so when she yells at her Feeabus and he runs away feeling rotten on the inside (Much like how Ruby yelled at Mimi) and apologizes to Naruto and Bella and there delta pokemon.**

**And Sasuke during the attack on Selph Co, when he faced Jacko and loss against Jacko, who used the pokemon Sasuke released for being too weak, and then abandoned by his pokemon, except for his starter who loyaly stayed with him forcing him to re-think about his actions and what he did in the past, and to think about the words Jacko said for what he did to the people around him.**

**And now with that long authors note done, I disclaimer, that I own nothing except myself in cartoon form and the story idea**

**Now next chapter and next time on "Naruto and Bellas Delta adventure" Bella and Naruto go to the Kolona graveyard with an extra passanger and meets the citizens of the graveyard and meets another villain reincarnated as a ghost pokemon, for those who have seen "Princess and the Frog" it's a familiar shadow man**


End file.
